Mad at Me
by cherrycoloredlilies
Summary: Edward pissed Bella off. What will happen? Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine **

I stared at her from across the room. She was furious with me, I knew. My brothers and I had gone on a hunting trip and, due to the lack of large game in the area, we had been gone longer than planned. I had not been able to call and explain our need to extend the hunt because we had been far out of cell range. I had-mistakenly it seemed- assumed that Alice would inform Bella of our change in plans.

The fight had begun the moment I stepped through the door to our home. She had caught me off guard and the cast iron pot she threw at me bounced loudly off my face. Harmless for me, fatal for the pot. Things only went downhill from there.

Now she stood across the room from me, posture tense, chest heaving. Her eyes were coal black and spitting fire, her fists were clenched and her lips curled back in a menacing snarl.

She was the most glorious creature I had ever seen and I don't think I've ever wanted her quite as much as I did in that moment.

"Bella," I said, taking a cautious step forward. She growled at me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I thought Alice would tell you." This was apparently the wrong thing to say, because I suddenly found myself flat on my back, Bella's body pinning me down as she snarled in my face. I groaned involuntarily as my already throbbing erection grew even harder.

"And did you even consider," Bella growled, "how having my husband's sister inform me of his actions would make me feel? How it felt knowing you couldn't be bothered to tell me yourself?"

I'd had enough. We'd already gone over this and I was tired of fighting. Especially since it was so pointless. What I had done couldn't be changed and I had already apologized.

Scissoring my legs I flipped our positions, pinning Bella beneath me. My legs straddled her hips as I held her arms above her head. She bucked beneath me but I refused to let her loose.

"Let me go," she said angrily.

"No."

"Edward," my name came out in a threatening growl, and she bucked under me once more. My hips thrust against hers of their own volition and I saw her eyes widen as she realized my aroused state.

"Edward," she said again, the threatening edge to her voice fading.

"Bella," I groaned, bending my head to attack her neck with lips, tongue and teeth.

While I was distracted by the taste of her skin she flipped us again. She sat up, straddling my waist as she looked down at me, eyes still black, but now with more lust than anger sparking in them.

"I'm still angry with you," she informed, just before she grasped my shirt in her hands, ripping from my body. My laugh became a groan as she sank her teeth into my shoulder. She was anything but gentle as she used her teeth and nails to scrape down my chest and stomach. She tore my pants off the same way she had my shirt. I had no time to recover as she took me into her mouth, sucking hard and using her teeth mercilessly.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head and my hands scrap against the floor as I tried desperately to find an anchor as Bella continued to work me violently.

Bella's mouth left me and she was suddenly straddling my hips again, completely nude. I blinked at her, stunned and painfully ready. Bella placed her hands on my chest and leaned down, biting on my bottom lip. I moaned into her mouth, but before I could wrap my arms around her she sat up again, taking my erection into her deliciously wet sheath.

Bella's arms came up, her hands gripping her hair as she rode me hard and fast. I watched her beautiful breasts bounce and sway above me as I gripped her hips, urging her on.

Her orgasm hit her hard and she froze above me, body trembling as her walls clamped down on me viciously. When it was over she collapsed against my chest, breathing hard. I stroked her hair once then reversed our positions, still buried deep inside her. Bella's eyes widened as I threw her legs over my shoulders and began to pound into her.

I felt her walls clamp down on me again as she screamed my name, but I refused to slow my pace. We were both moaning and shrieking when I felt Bella convulse around me for the third time. This time I followed her over the edge into oblivion.

By the time I was able to feel my limbs again Bella was curled against me, her fingers tracing idle patterns on my chest. She smiled up at me. "That was amazing." She purred.

"Mmm," I agreed, "I guess I'll have to piss you off more often."

**A/N: Are the B.D. quotes of the day making anybody else really nervous? Day after tomorrow! Eek!!**


	2. WTF? BD spoilers, caution

Okay, stop right now if you haven't read Breaking Dawn. Did you stop? There will be spoilers in this little rant, so if you haven't stopped yet, do it now. K?

Now, for those of you who have read B.D., who will join me in saying what the _hell _was Stephenie Meyer thinking? Honestly, I knew to expect twists and turns, but come on! Most of the fanfiction Breaking Dawns are so much better than the real thing, at least in my mind. Renesmee is cute, sure, but it threw the whole story off. And Jake imprinting on her was so unnecessary. Grr. I never thought I would say this, but Breaking Dawn is _not_ a good book. It ruined the whole series for me. Yes, there are good parts, but the bad far outway them.

I'm sorry to anyone who hates me now, but I had to get this off my chest. I hope at least some of you understand and at least partially agree with me.

Oh, by the way, I still plan to write fan fiction. I still love Edward and Bella, and like to have fun with them in stories of my own.


End file.
